Chance
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: James is an obnoxious, conceited, smug, narcissistic pop star that wants Logan bad. Logan is a hard-working, independent, strong, opinionated nurse who wants nothing to do with James and his cocky ass. Either James changes himself or he has no chance.


**Author's Notes: This oneshot is kind of based off a couple of songs: Pretty Please by JoJo, Miss Independent by Ne-Yo and She Got Her Own by Jamie Foxx feat. Ne-Yo and Fabulous. Some of you guys might know Shay from My Bad Boy and its sequel My Good Boy. Obviously she's not with James since this is a Jagan. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"_I can't wait for tonight!"_ I laughed as I walked back to the nurse's desk.

"Calm down before you have a heart attack. We're just going to a club. It's nothing we haven't done before," I told my best friend of fifteen years.

"_Yea, but this club is known to have the __**hottest**__ guys in the city!"_ She screamed in my ear. I took the phone from my ear and held it against my shoulder as I told the nurse in the seat she could go now.

"Hey, Diana thanks for taking my place. You can go back to your station now," She smiled and nodded her head as she got out of my seat. I put the phone back to my ear, but quickly pressed my shoulder against it so I could type my password into my computer with both hands.

"Why are you so interested in the guys? The last time I checked, you were taken by a very cute blonde boy with mesmerizing green eyes," I asked her.

"_I'm not talking about __**me**__! I'm very happy with my Kendall. I'm talking about you," _She answered. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee.

"Shay, I told you already. I'm not ready to start dating again,"

"_What do you mean not ready? Logan, it's been eight months since you and D-,"_

"Don't you dare say it!" I yelled. My eyes widened as I realized what I did. I quickly apologized to the people in the waiting room that were giving me annoyed looks for running the peace and quiet.

"_Okay, okay. Calm down. Don't get your panties in a bunch. All I want is for you to at least __**talk**__ to a guy and maybe flirt a little. It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with him. You don't always have to be looking for a relationship. If you end up finding one, lucky you. I just want you to have some__** real**__ fun tonight,"_ She explained. I sat back in my chair as I started a new game of Spider Solitaire. Lucky for me, the hospital is running slow today. I looked around the waiting room and only saw three people reading two-month old magazines.

"What do you mean real fun? I have fun when we go out,"

"_I know you do and I do, too, but I'm not talking about sitting at the bar crushing over the hottest celebrities. I want you to actually go out on the dance floor, grab a random guy, and dance with him 'til the sun comes up," _She answered.

"Shay, it doesn't just happen like that,"

"_Yes it does, Loges! You just don't __**want**__ it to happen,"_

"…I have no idea what you're talking about," I whispered.

"_Yeah, you do. That's why whenever some guy starts coming toward you, you scurry off to the bathroom. Yea, you thought I didn't catch that did you?" _I blushed and looked down at my desk so the doctor passing by wouldn't see.

"Whatever. I still don't know what you're talking about. If a guy comes up to me, I'm gonna talk to him, but no guys that I'd be interested in have come up to me,"

"_Ugh. Fine. I'll take that excuse…for now, Mitchell, but tonight there'll be no excuses and you will dance with someone. Got that?" _She ordered.

I laughed and rolled my eyes again, "Sir, yes, Sir!"

"_Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious, Mitchell. Keep your day job. Look, I gotta go. Time to help Gustavo find his new talent,"_

"You _**still**_ haven't sang for him yet," Not to brag or anything, but she is one of the _**best**_ singers I've heard. I'm pretty sure you've heard of Adele, right? Well, picture Shay as the black version of Adele. She works for Gustavo Rocque; one of the most famous producers out there. She's practically his right hand man…or woman or whatever way you want to say it. We, me and her boyfriend, Kendall, keep telling her to have him "accidentally" hear her singing in the copy room or something, but she refuses to do it. I have no idea why though.

"_No! I don't wanna use my job just to get famous,"_

"Aren't you always the one saying 'When an opportunity arises, reach up and grab it before it's gone'? Shay, your job _**is**_ your opportunity!"

"_Logan, I'm not singing for him. End of discussion. I gotta go before he sees me still on the phone," _

"Okay, but this isn't over. I'll see you at my place tonight,"

"_Ok. See you at 9," _I hung up my phone when I heard the line go dead. My eyes drifted to the bottom right corner of my computer and focused at the time.

'_Okay, so, it's six o'clock now. I leave work in two hours and it'll take me about half an hour to get home. I'll make something to eat really quick, then lay out some clothes on my bed. Shay will probably get there early and let herself in with her key and walk straight into my bedroom to approve my outfit. By then it'll probably be around nine-'_

"Excuse me?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone in front of me say something. I looked up from the computer screen and saw a familiar face. I know it's not someone I've seen on the street, but his face looks like someone I've seen before.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I studied his face and every other piece of him that wasn't covered by clothing; tan skin, hazel eyes, light brown hair, strong jaw line, much toned arms, and a chiseled chest from what his V-neck allows me to see.

"Why yes you can, cutie," He winked and gave me an obviously flirty smile. "I have an appointment with Dr. Adams,"

"Name?"

"James Diamond," Hm. Even his name sounds familiar. He looks like he could be a model, but I think I've seen him on TV or something- Now I know! He's the singer James Diamond! He looks way cuter on TV. I grabbed the mouse to my computer and exited out my game of Spider Solitaire. I went down Dr. Adams' appointments for today and found his name. I looked back up to him and gave him a small smile that I give to all the patients and visitors.

"You're right on time. He's in room 210. You just have to sign in and you can head up," I handed him a pen from the desk and the sign in list for patients. He took them with a smile. He signed the list and gave both items back to me. I put the pen back in the holder and placed the list beside me. I looked back up and still saw him there.

"…Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked him.

"Actually, there is one more thing. Where is Room 210?" He answered.

"Just take the elevator, which is right down the hall, up to the second floor, and 210 is the sixth door on your right," I smile and looked back down to my computer. As soon as my hands went to my keyboard, his voice spoke again.

"Um, you see, I'm _**horrible**_ with directions. Do you think you could…walk me there?" He asked as he winked, again, and bit his lips. I mentally rolled my eyes and leaned back in my chair.

"It's not many directions, Mr. Diamond-,"

"James. Please call me James. Mr. Diamond is my father,"

"Well…_James_, it's simple directions. If you think about it, they're hardly directions," He was opening his mouth to say something, but a woman's voice stopped him before he could.

"Now now, Logan. Nurses are supposed to help the patient," I turned around and saw Bernice, one of the older nurses, with a mischievous smirk on her face and a sneaky gleam in her eyes.

"That's right, _Logan_," My head turned back to James as a similar smirk to Bernice's appeared on his face, too.

"But, who's gonna watch the desk?" I asked as I turned back around to Bernice.

"I'll do it. I've been at this hospital since before you were born. I know how to work the desk. Now go and show this nice young man off to Room 210," I sighed and rolled my eyes as I got out of my chair. I walked from behind the desk and turned to James.

"Follow me," I walked down the hall and waited for the elevator doors to open. I stepped up a little when I felt James invade my personal space. When the doors opened, I quickly stepped inside the elevator and turned around to press the '2' button. Once he stepped inside, I pressed the button to close the elevator doors. When they did close, I crossed my arms and looked up at the top of the elevators where the dots light up to show us what floor we're on.

"I know you know who I am," He said.

"Okay. So?" I shrugged.

"So? All you can say is so? You're in an elevator with the hottest guy in the country," The elevator binged and the doors opened. I walked out with him trailing right behind me.

"First of all, that's an opinion; not a fact. Not to be mean or anything, but to me, you're not the hottest guy in the country. I've seen better," I told him as I walked down the hall and looked up at the doors to read the numbers.

"'Seen better?' So you don't want me? Are you crazy or something? Do you know how many girls _**and**_ guys would kill to have someone like me?" I stopped in front of Room 210 and turned around to face him.

"Listen, James, you seem like a…okay guy, but I'm not interested. Sure, you're good looking and talented, but you're not my type. I just don't like your attitude. You're stuck up, obnoxious, and conceited. You think just because you have the looks and the money that you can buy anyone you want. Well, I'm not like that. I don't need your money and I sure as hell don't need you," I told him. I opened to door and smirked, "Have a nice check-up," I flipped him off and left him standing there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"You told him _**WHAT?"**_ Shay yelled over the loud music. I took a sip of my drink before I turned to her.

"I told him I didn't want him or his money then I flipped him off and left," I replied back to her.

"I can't believe you actually did that to _**the**_ James Diamond! I'm such a bad influence on you," She laughed and shook her head as I rolled my eyes and finished off my drink. I set the cup down on the bar and began searching for the bathroom. "Hmm, looking for some cute guys I see,"

"Will you stop thinking about that? I just have to go to the bathroom," I told her as I stood up from my stool at the bar.

"You're not running away from a cute guy are you?"

"No, Shay. You don't have to worry about me doing that, even though I don't do it in the first place,"

"Okay. Go on. I probably wouldn't be able to stop you anyway. I'm starting to feel a little buzz," I laughed and started walking in the direction of the bathroom.

I went into an unoccupied stall and well…did my business. When I was finished, I zipped and buttoned my pants and walked out of the stall. I went to the sinks and looked down to turn it on. When the water started coming, I felt someone's hands grab my waist and their lips press against my left ear.

"Miss me, cutie?" I looked up to the mirror and saw James standing behind me. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" He yelped as he backed away from me and clutched his stomach in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

I turned around and glared at him, "For invading my personal space," I turned to the right and grabbed some paper towels to dry off my hands. I turned the sink off and threw my paper towels out. My hand was on the handle on of the door when I felt his hand grip my arm. I snatched my arm from his grip and faced him. "What the fuck do you want, Diamond?"

"Aren't nurses supposed to be nice and considerate to the patients?" He cocked his eyebrow and a smug grin appeared on his face.

"Well, newsflash, dumbass. We're in a club, not a hospital," I smirked and crossed my arms as his grin slowly wiped off his face. His eyebrow came down and his eyes looked down to the floor. "Is that all? Because I have a friend waiting for me at the bar,"

"Can I just ask you a question?"

"Uh, sure I guess. Just make it quick," His eyes looked to me with sincerity and honesty. It's like all that 'I'm the hottest guy ever and I can get anyone I want' shit just totally disappeared.

"…Why aren't you like the rest of them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about other people. The people who constantly throw themselves at me like its nothing. Why don't you do that?"

"James, those people only want you for three things, which I'm sure you already know, but I don't need those things. It's like I told you earlier. Your money and fame mean nothing to me. Yes, you are very attractive, but your attitude covers it up. Maybe if you weren't so stuck up and conceited, I'd probably give you the time of day. Other than that…I don't want to even be seen with you and your narcissistic attitude," I answered him. I turned back around, opened the door and left the bathroom. I maneuvered my way through the writhing bodies that made up the crowd. I rushed over to Shay and dragged her closer to me.

"I'm ready to go!" I yelled over the floor shaking music. She turned to me and gave me a confused expression.

"You're ready to go now? We got here like an hour ago!" She shouted back. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and small pout. She rolled her eyes and pulled her wallet out of her bag. She called the bartender over to our area and gave him a twenty out of her wallet. "Let's go!" As we were making our way through the crowd, I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

"Was someone calling you? Did you meet someone in the bathroom?" Shay smiled widely as we walked to her car.

"Shut up," I gave her a playful shove and smiled back. "I didn't meet anyone. I just ran into someone I knew,"

"Who?"

"…James," I whispered. She stopped in her tracks and just stared at me with her mouth wide open. "You better close your mouth before you catch flies," I laughed when her mouth shut quickly. When we got to the car, I was definitely positive that someone called my name. Me and Shay shared the similar confused expressions until her mouth broke out into a big smile.

"Looks like your pop star hasn't gotten enough of you tonight," She winked as she opened the driver's door and got in the car. I turned around and saw James coming up behind me.

"Logan…you forgot…your phone…it fell…out your pocket," He panted. I took the phone from him and he doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"Um, thanks, James. I, um, appreciate it and all, but-,"

"I know…it still won't erase my narcissistic…attitude," He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Yea. Well, I better get going. Take care of yourself, James," I turned around and got in the passenger's seat of the car. As Shay drove away, I looked in the rearview mirror and watched as James' form got smaller and smaller the further she drove.

"What was that about?" She asked. I held up my phone as I looked out the window.

"He was just returning my phone. He said it fell out my pocket,"

"Aw. That's sweet! See? He isn't _**always**_ so obnoxious," I turned towards her as I stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"Shay, just because he brought my phone back to me doesn't mean his whole attitude is gonna change. It takes more than that. I have to know that he really is more than just looks and sex,"

"Well, what does he have to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know; something sweet. Something no one has ever done for me before. I want to know that he actually cares for me and not my body,"

"Okay, but I have one question for you,"

"Shoot," She pulled into my driveway and turned off the car. She turned to me so we looked into each other's eyes.

"How do you expect him to do something sweet if you never give him a chance?"

"I can't believe Gustavo made you work on Saturday," I told Shay as we sat in her office. Wait, let me rephrase that; her beautiful and luxurious office. Gustavo might be a complete ass, but he definitely knows how to decorate an office.

It's a spacious room with light blue walls and brown hardwood floors. There are two tan couches with a glass coffee table between them. There's a popcorn machine on the left side of her desk and a coffee maker on the right side of her desk. Behind her are three windows that take place of a wall. The view is incredible! It's a view of the city. Trust me, this is way better than the view I get at the hospital; White walls, boring paintings, and sick patients.

"I know right? God! He can be such a jackass sometimes. So, do you have an answer to my question?" She asked as she put some files in a drawer.

"What question?"

"The question I asked you last night; when I dropped you off?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about," I lied. She rolled her eyes and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yea you do. You forget, Mitchell, that I've known you since we were 8 years old. That's been how long? 15 years to be exact. So, that means I know when you're lying through your teeth. That question has been bugging you all last night, hasn't it?"

"Ugh, how do you do that?" I groaned. She laughed as she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"It's a gift. So, what's your answer?"

I took a deep breath, "…I'm gonna-," Shay's door opens and some man with gray and black hair in a black fitted suit walks in.

"Ms. Brown, Mr. Beckman is here to see Mr. Rocque," Shay raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Beckman's appointment isn't until Tuesday. Gustavo isn't here," She told him.

"He said he wants to talk to someone in charge about his client," She rolled her eyes and put her coffee on her desk. She stood up and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Loges. I'll be right back. Just wait here," She straightened out her jacket and walked out.

About ten minutes after she left, I realized I had to go the bathroom, but forgot where it was. I got up and left her office. I turned my head both ways before I decided to go to the left. While I was walking I decided to text Shay just in case she got back before I came back from the bathroom. I was looking down at my phone and walking when I bumped into someone. I ended up dropping my phone and making them drop their water bottle, notebook, and pen. I quickly bent down to pick up their things.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-,"

"Logan?" I looked up from the floor and saw James. "Logan, what are you doing here?" He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He bent down and picked up my phone. I took it from him and straightened out my clothes.

"Um, thanks. My best friend works here. I'm visiting her since I don't have work today. I was just looking for the bathroom," I told him.

"Oh. Well, who's your friend?"

"Shay. Shay Brown. She's Gustavo's assistant,"

"Oh. I've seen her around. She seems cool,"

"Yea. She is. You guys should hang out some time,"

"What if I just wanna hang out with you?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, "James, I-,"

"Wait, Logan," He interrupted. "I know you said you wouldn't want to be seen with someone like me, but I'm really starting to like you. I know it seems crazy since we just met yesterday, but you're different. You see beyond my looks-," He stopped talking and dropped the things in his hands as I reached up and kissed him. I held his face between my hands and came closer to him. He moaned a little and placed his hands on my waist; bringing us chest to chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away. My eyes fluttered open and I saw James' eyes still closed.

"…What was that?" He whispered as he opened his eyes.

I sighed and closed my eyes before opening them again, "That was me giving you a chance,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, James, I'm serious,"

"Why the sudden change of mind?" He asked.

"Everyone needs a chance to prove themselves, James. I decided to give you a chance to show me that you're not all about looks, and money, and sex. I wanna know that if we were to start something, it won't be just a fling, but a real and true relationship," I answered.

"I promise, Logan. It won't be just about the sex. I'll try my hardest to make you happy," I smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

"You know what would make me happy right now?" I asked him.

"What?" He smiled.

"Showing me where the bathroom is," He laughed and kissed my forehead. He stepped away from me and bent down to pick his things up. When he stood back up, he held his hand out for me and I took it. He smiled and intertwined our fingers.

"To the bathroom we go,"

"Thanks,"

"No, thank you, Logan,"

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance,"

**A/N: Horrible ending? I know :( I couldn't figure out a good way to end it. Despite the ending, how do you think the story was? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
